Solstice Nickels
by fallen angel overlord
Summary: SLASH (yes you read me right) a little bit of Nick's past, the titles a dead giveaway and it's a birthday gift (belated) for General Lee Twisted who wanted me to write a rare slash coupling, I've never seen this couple before and so here we are! One Shot!


Solstice Nickels

SLASH rated R for lemon-lime-fluff-slash whatever you call it. Review, it soothes the pain

A DIFFERENT DIRECTION FOR "WINTER OF DISCONTENT" FOR GENERAL LEE TWISTED THE DEMI-GOD OF SLASH (he has a high opinion of himself) Tell me what you think of this fic, it's written as a Birthday gift to GLT who wanted a rare Slash Coupling. So I picked a coupling I'd never seen from a show that was recently given reruns. Godzilla the Series. It ain't mine if it was it wouldn't have ended. Slash. Don't read if you don't agree. A Belated Birthday gift.

"Was he always this obnoxious?" Elsie whispered to Nick.

"No..." Nick said. "He---mellowed"

When they were finally leaving Monique and Elsie noted a glance between Nick and Winter, less then hatred, more then old friendship, something different...Winter seemed to cool and Nick looked disappointed in Winter. They pinned him later at the HQ. Mendel and Randy had gone out for take-out (well, Randy had, Mendel wouldn't eat the stuff and had started listing off statistics).

"Hey Nick, what's up?" Elsie asked as she and Monique walked out onto the Dock roof where he was leaning on the railings, arms folded, his feet away from the railing and his body slanting onto it.

"Nothing" he said quietly.

Monique stood to Elsie's right, they exchanged a look and Elsie moved forward. "Doesn't seem like nothing Nick" Elsie said. He gripped the railing and pushed his body up.

"It's---Nothing" he said firmly and turned to leave.

"French Fry" Elsie said. "Would you please?"

"Oui" Monique said. She grabbed Nick's arm and the back of his shirt and flipped him to the ground in a manner that shocked but didn't harm him, she put a knee on his chest and Elsie leant over him.

"Ready for that chat now?" Elsie asked. Nick sighed in compliance. "Come on Frenchie's taking us to her pad" Elsie said picking him up.

"My apartment it not a pad" Monique said. "It is a temporary residence for the current situation"

"Like I said, we're going to her pad"

Nick sat on a sofa in the black and white apartment. Elsie handed him the coffee while Monique tossed some croissants onto a plate with Dorito's. "'Ere" the spy said placing the food on the table.

"Aren't you just the picture of Domestic bliss" teased Elsie. Monique raised an eyebrow and Elsie turned to Nick. "So what's up Nick? Was it because Winter called you Nickels?"

"He used to call me all sorts" Nick said.

"What happened with you two? You look like you can't stand each other"

"Wasn't always like that..." Nick sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"He and I were roomies in college...ya see...we met and things happened..."

Costa Columbia College, Maine---back in the College Daze of Nick and Cam

Nick opened the door and found a platinum blonde man with a goatee sorting things out on one side of the room. "Uh...hi" he said. The guy turned and looked at the person who'd be sharing living space with him for the next few years.

"Hey, I'm Cameron Winter" he said with a nod.

"Nick Teutopolis" replied Nick. "S-So you're my roommate?"

"Guess so, check your details to make sure this is where you're supposed to be," he said. "Because the last thing you want is to have to repack." Nick was dressed in grey slacks, a light green long-sleeved t-shirt and copper-red coloured shirt with short sleeves. He had a small flat silver plate on a black cord around his neck and his brown hair flopped over his eyes in some places.

Cameron was dressed in a black muscle shirt with a red stripe down the left side, he wore tight blue jeans and a brown belt and had sleek white-blonde hair. Around his neck he wore a set of wooden beige, white and black beads that were close to his skin but not too tight.

"Yeah, 326"Nick said. "So I'm here then" he said. He put his stuff on the other bed and sat on it.

Nick sat down and looked at him. "Okay, so you know anything about this place?" he asked.

"There's a good coffee shop here...I stopped in on my way from the bus station" Nick said.

"Show me the way" Cameron said grabbing his leather jacket off a chair. "If you please kiddo, time's a wasting for me to get caffeine!" he grinned.

"What are you like when you get caffeine?" Nick asked wearily.

"Wait and see" Cam said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"He was my first friend" Nick said. "And he was definitely my best friend"

Monique sat down on his other side. "Are you sure he was truly benign out of friendship?"

"Yes...see we started hanging out a lot, went to self-defence classes, parties, bars...three months later we went to the Coffee shop again...there were Varsity basketball players there...they knew us..."

Nick pushed open the door and stopped hugging his long grey coat to himself. Cameron was sitting with his ankle resting on his knee, reading a book. Nick sat down and joined him. "What're you reading?" he asked.

"Evolution of the Species" Cameron said. The waitress knew them and had already put a Café Latte out for Cam. She brought the extra-foam cappuccino over and placed it in front of Nick.

"Hi Ethel" he said. The plump woman was in her 60's and more then just a waitress. She was the owner of the coffee house and the other nine across the country...yet still she worked her rather then flying off to a sunny retreat. Her curly grey hair was tied up and she had a year round tan.

"Nicky" she said. "How're the worms?"

"Great" Nick said. "In fact two of them--"

"The woman didn't ask for an update on the Birdie Brunch and their maid-worm Alice Nick, she's being polite" Cam said, without looking up. "Great latte by the way Ethel"

"My secret recipe..." she said and then sighed. "Honestly if you two would cut the banter and just say it--"

"What?" Nick asked, but she'd already gone to restock the donut display. He took a sip of his drink.

Cameron looked up and frowned. "Nick...unless you've been taking major hormonal replacement drugs...you've got a foam moustache" he said. Nick wiped his mouth and missed one side. Cam shook his head, reached forwards and used a napkin to wipe it away.

"Ehh--thanks" Nick said.

Then came the wolf-whistle from the corner. The basketball jerks; three in number hollered a few "Puffs", "Queers" and "Faggots" at them. Nick ignored them but Cameron rose and stalked over to their table.

"Sorry didn't catch what you were saying," he said with deathly cool voice.

"Puff" snorted one. Cameron grabbed his collar and wrenched him out of the seat.

"That's what I thought," he snarled. He dragged the man over to Nick. "Appologise"

"Screw you!"

Cameron shoved him into a table. His friend came at Cameron, Nick shouted a warning and Cameron punched the guy solidly in the jaw. Another grabbed Cam and Nick jumped up, caught the guys arm and twisted it, forcing him down to his knees.

"Hey!" Ethel shouted. She was holding a phone. "Basketball boys out! Cameron and Nico! Clean up! Don't make me call in a few cops to give you a guide of the cells."

"He got into a brawl over some slurs?" exclaimed Elsie. "The same pretty-boy we met today?"

Nick nodded. "They'd started rumours about us...so we got hooked up. Him with a blonde called Nadine who was studying Acupuncture...me with a red head called Kylie who was studying broadcasting. We spent all the year up until the last few days with them. Things were good, we had our double dates, a door knob code...no entry when there was an elastic band with paperclips on it around the door knob and everything was good...until Nadine broke up with Cameron for a football player..."

"You okay Cameron? I just heard..." Nick approached slowly; Cameron was lying on the bed wrapped in misery. "Where does she get off..." he stopped. "Wanna talk?"

"No" Cameron said. "I just..." he started to sob. "Everyone leaves me, I'm a damn jinx"

Nick touched his shoulder and Cameron shifted from his facing the wall position to look at Nick. "Come on Nickels" he said. "You don't wanna listen to me! I'm not the party-hearty dude right now."

"You're the only person who can call me Nickels without sounding malicious" Nick said with a smile. "And I want to listen...what do you mean you're a Jinx?"

"Dad ran out with his secretary, my brother abandoned me when I needed him to be a father figure and... and the first person I slept with didn't hang around" he leaned his head into Nicks shoulder like a small child frightened by Nightmares. "And my mother shouted that I was a screw up and thre a bottle of whiskey at my head last time I saw her."

Nick's hands felt idle so he put on Cameron's shoulder. "Hey, you can't control people" he said. "You can't control everything. People especially".

"If I could they'd never leave" Cameron muttered. "I don't want to be hurt"

"Neither do I" Nick said. "But I—Kylie probably will, she's ambitious and I just don't stand a chance"

"Dump her" Cam said simply. "Dump her come out on the town with me, an old friend of mine is having a birthday and we can always go to that...if...uh I should warn you it's at a broad Bar"

"A What?" Nick asked.

"It's the proprietors name for a place where pretty much all decency flies out the window, you can pretty much do anything risqué and lewd there...if you break up with Kylie it'll lift your spirits"

"I guess..."

"Look Nick, I won't let you get hurt" Cam said. "You're right about Kylie...dump her now!"

"I don't know...I don't want to be alone"

"You won't it'll be you me and Disco Night at Club Risqué with Jake and his gang"

Nick put his empty teacup down. "Fifteen minutes later I'd broken up with Kylie over the phone, just as well I didn't like her...she was like a co-ed Audrey."

"So you went to a brothel-n-bar--" Elsie pressed. "And?"

"Not a brothel-n-bar, it was called Risqué and it was for all tastes, gay, lesbian, bisexual...whatever"

"Don't try to explain it to her" Monique said. "She'd still make fun of it"

"French Fry it's not a matter of making fun of it... it's the idea of Nick at a bar like that"

Monique nodded. "Oui. C'est vrai. C'est trés, trés vrai" she admitted.

"I'll continue telling the story" sighed Nick.

Winter was dressed in a black shirt and pinstripe flared trousers with a silver waistcoat and white shoes. Nick was wearing a red shirt and black trousers. "I feel awkward" Nick said. A man who was very convincingly a woman winked at Nick. "Really awkward"

"Lighten up and let it go" Cameron said. "Smooth sailing ahead, rough seas behind"

"The weatherman can be wrong" Nick muttered.

"There's Jake" Winter said waving to a sweating guy with no shirt on the dance floor. The guy approached. "Hey Ethan" he said. The guy had soft bronzed skin and boyband styled blonde hair, flopping at the sides. "Where's Josh?"

"Like, dancing a storm" Ethan said in a flaky tone. "Next weeks our third anniversary...who's the lamb?"

"Na-ah" Cameron said slinging an arm over Nicks shoulders. "Nickels doesn't need a sexual confusion combat course right now" he said. "He's helping me get over Nadine"

"Nathan?" Ethan said with a laugh.

"Nadine" repeated Cameron. "N-A-D-I-N-E"

Ethan laughed. "Our tables on that platform, there's a dance contest in an hour so...go practice, we're all entering, couples don't matter, just go for it, have fun it's my brithday"

"And Many happy's returning" grinned Cameron handing over a card to Ethan. Ethan took it and opened it. The card had a naked man facing away from them on it. It read: "Open the card for a big surprise" Ethan opened the card. Inside was a picture of a cheese grater and another envelope. The caption read: "See? Surprise".

"You toy with me Cameron," grinned Ethan. "Look, grab some drinks and thanks" he added waving the tickets from the small envelope that had been inside the card. "And tickets to Cher? You know me well"

Nick followed Cameron up the small flight of stairs to a raised and railed off area where numerous glasses covered a table. "So Ethan's gay?"

"Happily so with two boyfriends" Cameron said. "Is that a problem?"

"No!" Nick said. "God No! My brother's gay, my other two brothers are straight and so is my sister...but she's 16 so we can't really tell yet"

"Well come on let's dance" Cameron said, skipping down the steps.

"No way!" Nick exclaimed. Cameron raised an eyebrow. "I have two left feet!"

"You have two nice feet, you write essays barefoot and play Space Invaders with your toes, come on" Cameron said. He offered a hand to Nick who looked at it then accepted it and hopped down the steps following Cameron onto the dance floor. Cameron grabbed two number pins. "Let's dance Nickels" he grinned.

Nick had to stop the practice a few times because he was laughing so much...finally the competition started to the song "Burn Baby Burn". Cameron and Nick did their little disco routine (Cameron popped open the top four buttons of Nicks shirt for the edge). It was a simple one and it worked.

"We took first place" Nick said. "But---"

THUMP! Elsie was rolling on the floor laughing. "Disco Nick! Disco NICK" she giggled.

"D'accord" Monique said slowly, arching an eyebrow at Elise who was laughing uncontrollably on the floor, kicking and holding her sides. "What happened next?"

"The worst part. The prize was free drinks...Cameron got drunk...alcohol takes away inhibitions and Cameron told me what he thought of me..." Nick shivered. "It was a mistake...all of it"

Elsie sat up.

"He's legless" Ethan said. Cameron swayed about on the dance floor. "I knew he'd jumped into another relationship too fast after the last Titanic".

"Who was his last relationship?"

"Older. Seduction artist. Not a real relationship" shrugged Josh, a spiky haired guy with black hair and who was just 18. "Crushed him when Jacky broke up with him."

"Jacky?"

"Don't mention the war" Warren Witherton (Witty) said, he had the same hair as Ethan but a larger nose and darker eyes. "Seriously, it'll push him over the edge."

"O-Okay" nodded Nick. "I'd better take him back to the dorms, he's so far under the table he's in the basement...thanks for the night. Happy birthday and I hope you have fun."

Josh and Witty wiggled their eyebrows and Nick realized what they were planning with Ethan. He hopped down the stairs and crossed to Cameron. Holding the trophy under one arm and trying to hold Cameron on balance with the other he finally got them both back to the dorm and closed the door with a kick. "Okay into bed" he said managing to get Cameron onto his bed. He removed Cameron's shoes and sighed. Cameron was humming Hot Stuff by Donna Summer.

"Hot stuff" Cam sang.

"Okay come on, sit up" Nick said. "Just in case you throw up"

"Not going to throw up" Cameron sighed. Nick shook his head and leaned over his friends prone body to grab his shoulders. Suddenly he'd been flipped onto the bed and Cameron had slipped his tongue into his mouth. Nick was shocked...he just let Cameron kiss him for a few minutes until the white haired young man needed oxygen.

Despite himself Nick was shaking. "How drunk are you?"

"Two wine spritzers" whispered Cameron. "I put the rest of the free drinks over to the others and had water for the rest of the night...I want you Nick". He kissed Nick again and Nick was just stunned... this guy kissed like a damn pirate swashbuckling hero type...

"Cameron...I...I don't know...I don't think I'm..."

"Gay?" Cameron kissed him again and Nick couldn't help but kiss back. Cameron tasted like sugar and peppermint and wine and...Nick blinked up at Cameron. "You kissed back..."

Cameron ran a hand up Nick's chest and kissed his way along Nick's jaw bone. Nick moaned a little and Cameron bit gently on his earlobe. "Cameron...why..." hands slipped up under his shirt after pulling it out of the trousers he was wearing.

"Because" Cameron whispered. "You're smart, funny, beautiful and quirky...perfect"

He kissed Nick's Adam's apple and Nick whimpered. "God Cameron" he whispered. "You – I think I – might not h-h-have a problem with d-doing this" he managed. Cameron bit his bared collarbone and sucked on it.

"How far do you want to go?" Cameron asked at last.

Nick looked at him. "I want – I don't see any reason...not...to explore this...completely"

"I hoped you'd say that" smiled Cameron as he pulled open the shirt Nick was wearing and kissed his bare chest a lot more. He caught the flat silver piece in his teeth and tugged gently. Nick breathed out. "Where did you get this?" he asked.

"Bazaar in Cairo" Nick said. He unbuttoned Cameron's waistcoat and traced his hands up Cameron's chest. All the classes in self-defence and the jogging in the park had really paid off. "It's to find a treasure...it brings missing things back together...and...and makes sure your soul stays pure."

"Wait" Cameron surfaced, inches from Nick's naval. "You aren't still a-"

"No I--" Nick's face was heated. "I...I slept with Kylie"

"Good man" Cameron said. "But this is different". He dipped his tongue into Nicks naval and Nick moaned. "See? Guys get guys and know what guys want," he said. "Guys think with the sex part of the brain a lot more so...nature gave us a blessing of really, really good understanding of the universal male pleasure fantasies."

Before Nick could say anything Cameron was sucking on his nipple and removing his waistcoat and shirt. Nick pulled Cameron up to him and kissed him hard again.

"Why Nickels you're so forward!" exclaimed Cameron and wrapped his arms around Nick for another kiss. Nicks hands reached Cameron's fly and eased it down. Cameron was wearing silver boxers... "Well aren't we getting ahead of ourselves" Cameron said. "Nicholas, I have standards and protocol for sleeping with people..."

Nick kissed him passionately again. "How does that stand?"

"It stands straight and hard" Cameron managed.

"Now who's getting ahead?" Nick grinned.

"No one yet" Cameron said. "This is pretty different, a horny Nick is very, very outgoing".

"Only with you" Nick said. Cameron slipped down to his crotch and pulled the zip down with his teeth before shooting back up to kiss Nick. "Fast..."

"You're wearing blue boxers with worms in sombreros on them" Cameron said, blinking.

"Well if you're any good I won't be much longer" Nick said. He was blushing again...bravado faded fast.

Cameron launched into Operation: Get Naked. In 2.5 seconds he had them both naked, their bodies fit together perfectly. Nick could feel the energy, the passion in Cameron's body as they kissed and he felt so good. Cameron slipped down out of view and began to use his tongue in an interesting manner. Nick moaned and gasped. "No way" he whispered.

"What you don't want me to-"

"No I do I just don't believe its happening" Nick said in a blush. Cameron waved the bottle of gel at him. "Okay, yeah use that if you're...going to... you know"

"Believe me I will---if it's okay with you"

Nick managed to raise his neck to look at Cameron who was kneeling between his legs. "It is" Cameron went back down with his tongue. "O-oh...yeah it really is."

Cameron and he were equally endowed...but Cameron definitely had experience. He slipped in his finger and then another and Nick bit his lip to stop himself shouting out. It hurt but when the main event came around (or rather in) suddenly there was this buzz shooting up into him...he gasped and Cameron started to move faster and faster.

"God Nick" Cameron whispered. "You're so---perfect" and then heat filled Nick and Cameron cried out and Nick just stared into the cool eyes...then Cameron slipped out. He kissed Nick softlt on the lips and pulled him on top of him.

"Cameron -" Nick whispered.

"Your turn Nick..." Cameron said.

"I don't want to hurt you"

"Then don't leave me," Cameron said. Nick felt the cool gel on his member and he shivered then he felt Cameron guide his fingers to his entrance and show him how...and then he was shown the way in and he was in Cameron Winter. This beautiful white haired prince he was kissing on the chest and neck...and he wanted Nick as badly as geeky Nicky Teutopolis wanted him back.

They moved together, getting their bodies to touch as much as possible. Nick gasped in shock and pleasure as he filled Cameron who just kissed him as long as he could...and then pulled away.

Nick was exhausted, he relaxed, spooned against Cameron who had his arms around Nicks waist and was kissing his shoulder gently. Nick fell asleep and Cameron kissed his earlobe and said it...

"I love you Nick Teutopolis..."

Elsie was waiting for Nick to snap out of it. "Nick? After you took Cameron back to the rooms he told you what he thought of you...what did he say that made you hate him so much? And vice-versa?"

Nick covered his face. "No, No Elsie sorry I faded out...Cameron didn't say bad things to me, he kissed me". Elsie's cup fell from her hands. Monique caught it and shook her head.

"Don't look so shocked Elsie" sighed Monique. "What is it you American's say? All the best ones are Gay?"

"This explains why he's going out with Audrey, she's pretty masculine, with the broad shoulders" Elsie said.

"Flat chest" added Monique

"Booming voice" Elsie added.

"Facial hair"

"Chest hair...you can see it from Portland Nick"

"The Nose hair"

"The Ear hair"

"Beer stains on the teeth"

"Not totally a male thing Frenchie but a good point"

"Merci, and have you seen her eating?"

"Yeah, worse then my Uncle Joe"

"Worse then my Aunt Marvin"

"Your Aunt what?"

"Don't ask" Monique said simply.

Nick sighed. "It's more then a kiss" he said. "It wasn't unrequited love, I didn't shove him or punch him...I slept with him" Monique dropped the cup but caught it before it crashed using her foot. "Actually we did more then sleep..."

"Wait you and him..." Elsie put her index fingers together. "Crossed swords?"

"I---yes" Nick managed at last.

Elsie frowned and then loudly snapped: "NICK! How could you hide this! I have one question for you! One question and I want the truth!! THE TRUTH"

Nick looked at her nervously. "What?"

"Was he any good?"

Nick leaned back in the sofa. "Good...he was...wow...I mean, wow...as in WOW"

"The WOW has been established Doctor Teutopolis" sighed Monique.

"Still...he was wow" Nick said. "Until the next morning, it was the last day...I was going home that day and I wanted to talk about that to Cameron...but--"

Nick sighed in a contented manner and stretched. He sat up, tangled in the sheets...and found Cameron was gone. He looked around... Cameron had packed a few days before to save time. His bags were gone. Nick sat up...he touched the small pendant around his neck and took it off. He wiped the tears from his eyes...

"Bastard" he whispered and threw the pendant at the desk. It bounced off it into a chair. He got up and kicked his way out of the sheets of Cameron's bed. "Don't leave him but he'll leave me" he said, choking back his tears. He picked up his phone and dialled the number throwing the rest of his clothes into a bag. "Hello? Tristar Cabs? Yeah, Costa Columbia Memorial College, I'll meet you at the gates. I'm going to the airport."

Nick threw what was left of his things into a leather satchel and took his huge duffle bag out of the corner, filled with his things. He knew Cameron had left him to wake up alone, Winter had to have been drunk and feeling alone so he used him for fun. Nick couldn't let himself close his eyes, see that handsome face, the tight beads around his neck... the lips, the eyes...NO!

He took his things and left the room. People shouted "Goodbye Nickels" and "Take it easy Teutopolis" but he just gave them nods and left the college.

He met the cab and climbed in already working on a transfer to another college, to get far away from that dorm and that bastard who'd left him to wake up confused, emotional and alone. It was out in the interstate that he found the bead-choker thing Cameron wore, nestled in his leather satchel.

He clutched them and just stared out at the white lines going faster and faster away from Winter.

"Damn, he is a bastard" Elsie said.

"Oui! Il est le rebut de la société" agreed Monique.

"I think she agrees" Elsie said. "He definitely needs taking down a peg or two"

She stopped as a phone rang and removed it from her pocket. "Yellow? What? When?" she looked at Nick. "Winter just attacked Godzilla again with even MORE of those robotic bees"

"Hornets" Nick corrected.

"Yeah well they're packing fire power..." Elsie said.

"We have to shut them down at the source" Nick said.

Monique opened a wardrobe and examined the weapons inside. "Should I pack the harpoons?" she asked. "Or will tasers be enough?"

Cameron watched as the hornets continued their assault on Godzilla. "Oh poor lizard" he said. "Those mean old insects must carry a real sting!" he arched his fingers together as he watched the monitor. There was a crackle and one of his guards collapsed. Monique Dupree karate kicked the gun from the hand of a guard and Elsie Chapman zapped him.

"Zing" Elsie smirked. "Don't worry a couple of aspirin should fix that riiiiiiight up."

Nick jumped on the back of a guard and knocked him down. He kicked the legs out from under another guard and threw himself at Cameron's chair. Cameron fell out of the chair and the remote he was holding clattered across the ground.

"Nickels!" he exclaimed. "Here to defend your lizard?" His voice was cruelly bitter.

"No, that's second. First is personal and old" he punched Cameron in the jaw. Cameron caught him with a double hit, once in the gut and another in the side of the face. The harpoon hissed through the air between them and hit the console, cutting them off from each other.

"I though I said not to pact the harpoons" Nick said.

"Well we packed the harpoons" Elsie said as she lowered her gun to reload.

Monique held her full loaded one ready. "C'est la realité Doctor" Monique said. "You don't always get what you want. So I packed the harpoons."

"And after what you did to Nicky way back when" Elsie said. "We have no qualms making you into Shish kebab". She raised the gun again for emphasis. "And Frenchie's pretty tense from not getting laid, sexual frustration really makes a gal dangerous" Monique cast a glance at Elsie.

"What about what he did to me?" Cameron asked. "Old Nickels here did the exact thing I asked him not to! I told him not to leave me and he did! Like every other man in my life!"

"You left me you bastard!" snapped Nick. "I woke up and you were gone!"

Cameron shook his head. "No, there's more to it and you never let me tell you the full story, all I know is that you left and I came back to find you were gone!" he put his hand on a knob on a console and turned it. The screens in the room all flickered to Godzilla thrashing in pain. "That hurt me, that nearly killed me! Now I'll Hurt the lizard and kill it too so you can feel everything slip away!"

"Don't turn this on me! Don't lie Cameron! Your bags were gone along with you!"

Cameron flinched. "No...No I...Oh Nick that's not it..." he said coldly. "Don't try and turn this back on me!" He gave the knob a twitch and watched Nick shiver as Godzilla shrieked

Cameron felt the heartbeat against his chest, his and Nicks beating so close to each other... the phone beeped. He snatched it up and put it to his ear. "Yes?" he whispered.

"Is Nick there?"

"Who is this?"

"Who's this?"

"Cameron his roommate"

"This is Sidney his lab partner," the female voice said. "Look he said he wanted to drop soil samples over to me...for his assignment, he needs me to sneak them into his end project or its forfeit. Where is he? He was supposed to have delivered them 20 minutes ago"

"He fell asleep, over-ehhh-worked" Cameron said. "Nickels is out for the night...what happens if he doesn't get the soil over?"

"Does Kablooey mean anything to you?"

Cameron trailed his fingers up Nicks arm. "Okay...okay I'll bring them over for him"

"What do you look like" Nick took off his bead choker and put it into Nicks bag...he didn't know why he just felt he needed to do it...leave a trace with Nick...

"White-blonde hair, trust me they can see me from space" he said. He got up and artfully got away from Nick before grabbing a small tool case marked "Soil Sample Projects" and then headed out the door and across campus. Sidney was a lithe young woman with a curvy figure and black hair who looked like Lara Flynn-Boyle. He handed over the samples and she took them inside.

Cameron looked up at the sky, it was nearly morning and his stomach gave a growl. He rubbed it. "Okay, breakfast...in bed...oh the possibilities" he said. He walked to his car and climbed in and headed for the store. He returned with a paper bag of stuff, most of the students were packing up or snacking or bidding fare-thee-well to each other.

He opened the door to room 326 and frowned when he spotted the bed empty. He put the bag on Nick's bed and walked over to the desk. He picked up the charm pendant and looked at it. He looked around and his heart stopped when he saw the huge duffle bag was not in the corner. He opened the closet hoping Nick was somehow stuck in there (irony not lost there). Then the small bathroom to see if he was there or at least his bags. Only Cameron's bags were tucked into the corner, out of the way and out of mind. He sat down on his bed.

He stared at the ground...he couldn't breathe. He knew this feeling, Jack had triggered it when he had left a 17 year old boy in a motel bed with no dignity and a broken heart...his heart was breaking in more ways then one. His heart condition was acting up. He grabbed the pendant and then the small bottle of pills he kept hidden between his bed and his desk. He crunched one between his teeth and looked out the window.

Nick was walking towards the gates. Cameron was out the door like a bolt of greased lightening he raced down the steps, bumping into people and things as he ran towards the door. He rushed towards the gates, Nick's taxi pulled away, he ran after it but it was gone...and his heart was hurting again and he couldn't breathe or think and his head was pounding and the world was spinning...

"If they hadn't kept me in hospital" Cameron said. "I might have tracked you down...but when your heart is acting funny you don't get to do much when the doctors have their say. Having a rare Heart Condition and stress inspires less chances of activity".

"Cameron...I thought you'd left because you'd used me" Nick managed.

"You what? !" gasped Cameron. "What Made You Think That?"

"Because all I knew was that I was something to screw...I didn't understand why you'd love a geek!" Nick burst out. Cameron moved slightly towards Nick then stopped.

"You're not a geek"

"I am, I'm Nickels the Worm Guy"

"You're not, you're Dr Nick Teutopolis the guy who pulled the cities ass out or the fire that was Godzilla...I'm just a nutcase with a Pentagon contract" he murmured.

"It's not too late" Nick said.

"For the lizard?"

"For us" Nick said. "I...Cameron it hurt me because you left and I had fallen in love with you after all that stuff we did together...I loved you...I still Love you."

Cameron's hand was trembling...he twisted the knob...and Godzilla stopped wailing and dived back into the water. Cameron stood there, fighting back tears and trying to catch his breath.

Nick walked forwards and touched his lips. Cameron took in a sharp breath as Nick took the hand on the knob in his own and pressed his lips to Cameron's. Cameron sighed and let the kiss take him. He wrapped an arm around Nick's waist and Nick tangled his fingers in the white locks of Cameron's hair.

"Awwwwwwww!" Elsie exclaimed. "That's so sweet"

"Pardonne moi?" Monique exclaimed.

"Hey! I can realize a romantic moment" Elsie said.

"Yes but perhaps they need privacy?"

"Do they ever come up for air?"

Cameron pulled away from Nick. "I've waited six years to kiss you again"

"Was it worth it?"

Cameron smiled. "Definitely...I feel better"

He leaned in and kissed Nick again, it was sweet and gentle and it made Nick's knees go weak but his body stand strong and everything seemed to slow down and pass by like an old tired turtle dragging a heavy weight. It lasted forever.

"So...would HEAT at least like a liaison with Solstice?" Cameron asked.

"What kin of liaison?"

Cameron shrugged. "I don't know but I'd like to get into bed --- with HEAT"

Nick kissed him chastely on the lips. "Well how about one representetive..." Cameron scooped Nick up. "Been working out?"

"Yes. You?"

"Chasing mutants can keep you healthy" Nick said. As he was carried past Elsie and Monique he looked at them. "Tell the others I'm...banging out some details with Solstice for the benefit of the team"

"I'll say" snorted Elsie as the doors hissed shut behind them.

THE END


End file.
